Caída de lirios
by Hakudoshi Maya
Summary: Un embarazo los unía, pero ahora ya no tienen nada. Nunca se habían visto tan perdidos. /NathanielxSucrette/ *FINALIZADO*
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

ღHakudoshi Maya los saludaღ

Les traigo un nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Se tocará temas fuertes.

 **Disclaimer:** Amour sucré le pertenece a ChiNoMiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados para saciar mi cabeza.

* * *

 _Caída de lirios_

 _Cuando el médico me entregó el papel estuve deseando por que saliera negativo, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tener una cría. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y al momento de abrirlos mis ojos se situaron inmediatamente en la palabra que, como si fuera una burla, estaba con letra negrita, de modo que resaltaba._

—Positivo... — _Tragué saliva y expandí mis ojos con mucho asombro._

 _Me maldije una y otra vez. Maldije al papá de mi hijo. Maldije el momento en que se me ocurrió abrir mis piernas ante él._

 _Doblé el papel y lo metí en mi cartera, le agradecí al doctor de apellido Takashi y me salí de su consulta a paso rápido; me subí a mi automóvil y estando sentada en el asiento del conductor comencé a llorar apoyada en el manubrio. No quería tener un hijo en esos momentos, pero ya estaba echo... ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Quise golpearme la cabeza contra el volante, pero lo único que ganaría sería un moretón, nada útil._

 _Encendí el motor y comencé a conducir, no en dirección a mi casa, sino al queridísimo departamento del futuro 'papi'. Conduje decidida, incluso iba molesta por el mal rato que pasé. Sé que estaba mal desquitar todo mi enojo en él, ya que el bebé lo hicimos entre los dos; en esos momentos no habían pensamientos claros, claro que no, en esos momentos sólo podía pensar en romperle la boca y de paso los huevos. Maldito rubio. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió revolcarme con él? No teníamos exactamente una relación de amistad, sólo nos veíamos ciertos días y eran sólo para cortar nuestra frustración, ya que los estudios y además el trabajo nos tenía con estrés y qué mejor manera de relajarse con un buen polvo. ¡Oh, Dios mío! En ningún momento de mi calentura se me ocurrió abrir un preservativo y ponerlo en él antes de que a éste se le ocurriera venirse dentro. Idiota..._

 _Cuando llegué al departamento de Nathaniel, me bajé rápidamente y tomé mi cartera donde tenía la evidencia de los resultados de nuestros 'juegos'. Me armé de valor y golpeé la puerta, al tercer golpe éste salió y me miró con una cara de santurrón, sí, aquella con la que miraba a todas las personas; la diferencia es que yo sabía qué tipo de pervertido era. Aunque por su reputación, jamás le conté a nadie que era de los tipos que dice cosas totalmente sucias en el momento de la acción..._

—¿Hm? ¿Qué haces aquí, Émi? — _Preguntó._

—Vaya, me alegra que no hayas creído que venía de visita. — _Sonreí irónicamente_ — Sólo vengo a darte una noticia.

—Te escucho...

—¿Quieres que te lo diga aquí en la calle? Tus vecinos van a escuchar y no es algo de lo que te sentirás muy orgulloso.

 _Me observó unos minutos y se hizo hacia atrás, haciéndome ademán con la cabeza para que entrase al departamento. Me senté en uno de los sofás y crucé mis piernas, suspiré agobiada por no saber cómo explicarle la situación._

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Pareces alterada...

—No. Sólo siéntate, no quiero alargar más éste asunto. — _Se sentó frente a mí y me observó en silencio_ — Escucha, Nath... lo que estoy por decirte es algo muy serio. Hoy fui al médico ya que no me he sentido muy bien en las últimas semanas y me dio una noticia que no te gustará para nada.

 _Hice una larga pausa, saqué el papel de mi cartera y se lo entregué._

—Vas a ser papá. — _Vi la expresión en su rostro. Parecía que se quería morir, quise gritarle "¡Imagínate como estaba yo, perra!" pero no lo hice, aún no le gritaría tomo mi desprecio por lo que estaba pasando_ — Quiero dejarte claro que no te vine a contar ésto para que me pidieras matrimonio o algo así, quiero saber si tomarás la responsabilidad como padre... nada más.

—¿Quieres dinero? ¿Es eso?

 _Fruncí el entrecejo_ —¿Qué? No seas idiota, ¿Piensas que estoy aquí por que quiero dinero? La razón por la que estoy aquí es por que quiero saber si tendré que hacerme cargo sola de esta cría que tú engendraste en mi vientre, o tendré la ayuda tuya.

 _Me miró por unos minutos y dejó el papel sobre la pequeña mesa central. Se levantó del sofá y soltó un suspiro de frustración, se tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y caminó de un lado para otro._

 _Desvié mi mirada y la posé en mi vientre aún plano. Sentí nostalgia que mi cría llegara a este mundo con unos papás que no se tiraban ni bola, no había ni una mínima pizca de amor entre él y yo; después de todo mi bebé no tenía la culpa. No sé si fue algún instinto o alguna estupidez así, pero quería acariciar mi estómago; quería acariciar a mi pequeña criatura. "Perdóname pequeña bolita" Pensé. Es cierto que yo tampoco quería tener un hijo a esas alturas, aún era una estudiante universitaria, pero también entendía que mi bebé sólo era el resultado de nuestros actos inmaduros._

—Émi... — _Por fin habló y se sentó frente a mí de nuevo_ — ¿Sabes? No soy el típico estúpido que deja de lado sus responsabilidades.

—Ve al grano, Nathaniel

—Es obvio, tomaré mi responsabilidad con nuestro hijo.

 _Suspiré aliviada, por lo menos sabía que no tendría que llevar sola el trabajo de criar a mi bebé._

—Supongo que eso es todo — _Me levanté del sofá, metí el papel en mi cartera y me levanté_ — Nos vemos...

 _Estaba caminando en dirección a la puerta principal, necesitaba ir a mi departamento y llorar abrazando a mi querida almohada, pero cuando estaba por llegar, Nathaniel tomó mi brazo y me volteó para que lo mire._

—Oye, sé que tal vez no estés de acuerdo, pero quiero que me entiendas — _Pausó_ — Quiero estar al pendiente de tu embarazo, no quiero ser de los tipos que se aparece en ciertas ocasiones en tu departamento sólo para preguntar cómo estás y luego marcharme. ¿Me entiendes?

—No del todo... ¿Me estás pidiendo qué?

—Quiero que te quedes en mi departamento.

—¿Pretendes que juguemos a la mamá y al papá?

 _Negó con su cabeza y me miró fijamente a mis ojos, esperando mi respuesta. Asentí con mi cabeza, dándole una respuesta positiva hacia su propuesta; no le quería negar la oportunidad de ver el crecimiento de nuestro hijo, y menos si él estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo._

 _Me brindó una sonrisa y me abrazó, obvio no le respondí el abrazo ya que no era algo así como un favor._

—¿Quieres que te ayude a traer tus cosas?

 _Negué con mi cabeza_ —Sólo tengo tres meses y medio, no me pasará nada por traer mi maleta.

\- . . . -

 _Pasó un mes y medio en el que estuve viviendo con Nathaniel, y debo admitir que nuestra relación había mejorado un poco. No eramos precisamente como 'esposos' por supuesto que no; pero muchas veces por la noche me abrazaba mientras dormía, o en ocasiones le hablaba a mi estómago. Con cinco meses de embarazo mi panza estaba bastante crecida, aunque había algo que nos preocupaba... mi bebé se movía muy poco. Cuando Rosalya estaba embarazada me contó que su bebé se movía mucho. Cuando se lo pregunté al médico me dijo que todos los embarazos eran distintos y no tenía por qué preocuparme._

 _El día se pasó volando, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando llegó Nathaniel. Acarició mi estómago y me sonrió como de costumbre._

—¿Cómo estás? — _Me preguntó sentándose en el comedor._

—Bien — _Mentí. No, no estaba bien. Llevaba varios minutos con un dolor en mi vientre, aunque sólo lo tomé por algo normal_ — ¿Cómo te fue?

 _Me contó todas las cosas que sucedió en su trabajo de medio tiempo mientras yo le servía la cena, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él ya que se estaba portando tan bien conmigo._

 _Le conté de lo mucho que extrañaba mis tiempos en el instituto, sí, justo donde nos conocimos. Y es que jamás pensé que acabaría embarazada de uno de mis compañeros, desde el momento en que entré al Sweet Amoris me hubiese reído si me lo hubieran dicho. Conversamos por largo rato, hasta que él acabó su comida. Cuando me levanté para recoger los platos sentí una punzada en la parte baja de mi vientre, lo que hizo que soltara un gemido por inercia._

—¿Qué sucede? — _Me tomó por la cintura y pasó mi brazo alrededor de su cuello_ — Vamos, mejor descansa...

 _No protesté, lo único que quería en esos momentos era descansar..._

 _Me acompañó hasta la habitación que compartíamos, me recostó y besó mi pancita. Mi bebé se movió, ¡Mi bebé se movió!._

 _Estábamos tan felices, Nathaniel soltó una risa_ —¿Sentiste el besito de papá? — _Musitó con sus labios pegados a mi estómago._

 _No se movió más, Nath me miró con una gran sonrisa... había pasado bastante desde la última vez que él pudo sentir a nuestro hijo y eso lo había alegrado mucho. Fue tanta su alegría que se acercó a mí y besó mi boca, más de un mes y medio sin tener alguna muestra de afecto entre nosotros, más que dormir abrazados. No nos besábamos, menos habíamos tenido sexo. Nuestra relación sólo era de padres de un bebé... pero en ese momento sentir un cálido beso proveniente de sus labios me dieron una sensación de paz. Lo necesitaba._

 _Al momento de separarnos me mordí los labios, cerré mis ojos acomodé mi cabeza sobre la almohada... conciliando por fin mi sueño._

 _\- . . . -_

 _Nathaniel despertó a las cuatro y media de la madrugada luego de tener una sensación húmeda en su muslo. Encendió la lámpara de noche y palpó su muslo, al momento de sacar su mano se sintió horrorizado luego de ver la palma de su mano cubierta de sangre. Quitó con brusquedad el cobertor y las sábanas para encontrarse con todo cubierto de ese líquido carmesí._

—Émi... — _Me sacudió de un lado para otro_ — ¡Maldición, Émi!

 _Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, me extrañó y me asustó mucho la expresión de Nathaniel_ —¿Hm?

 _Al despertarme, otra vez la punzada me hizo gemir; pero ésta vez la punzada no se terminaba y más fue mi susto cuando vi todo cubierto de mi sangre._

—Nathaniel... — _Más que la punzada en mi vientre, fue el dolor en mi pecho lo que me hizo brotar lágrimas_ — ¡Nathaniel, mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé!

\- . . . -

 _En urgencias el médico Takashi me dijo lo que precisamente no quería oír... había sufrido de un aborto espontáneo._

 _¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? Si hace sólo unas semanas atrás todo estaba en orden, mi hijo estaba bien. Durante los controles no había ninguna anormalidad, todo estaba en perfecto estado. Yo sabía que había algo malo con que mi hijo no se moviera. ¡Lo sabía!_

—Te practicaré una cesárea para sacar el feto — _Dijo el médico._

 _Comencé a llorar. Lloré por que jamás podría oír a mi bebé. Lloré por que jamás conocería el color de sus ojitos. Lloré por que sacarían a mi hijo de mi vientre y ya no sentiría de nuevo ese instinto de acariciar mi pancita. Nathaniel me abrazó, acomodó mi cabeza en su pecho y me apretaba con fuerza. Jamás veríamos la mirada de nuestro bebé._

 _Llegó al mundo._

 _Mi adorado hijo llegó a éste mundo durmiendo. No conoció la luz del día y tampoco la tranquilidad de la noche, llegó a éste mundo una madrugada sombría. La enfermera puso a mi criatura sobre mi pecho... era hermoso, tan pequeñito y todo rojito, sus manos eran como mi dedo pulgar y sus piecitos tan perfectos. Las pelusitas en su cabeza. Todo era perfecto para mí. Besé su pequeña nariz, su frente, sus mejillas, sus párpados. Nathaniel acarició su pequeña cabeza, donde también posó besitos._

 _La enfermera sacó a mi hijo de mi pecho y se disculpó conmigo... se lo debían llevar. Podrían entregarme su cuerpecito dentro de dos días para poder darle una sepultura._

 _Lloré. Gemí de dolor. Que ganas de gritar lo injusto que era este mundo por haberme quitado a mi preciado hijo._

* * *

Estoy indispuesta.

Hace un tiempo -o un año para ser exacta- pasó algo similar en mi familia. Desde que comencé a escribir, me gustan los temas de embarazo y todo eso.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

No será un fic demasiado largo, planeo que tenga por lo menos cinco capítulos y tal vez un 'extra'. Aún no lo sé.

ღUn saludo y besos de Hakudoshi Mayaღ


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

ღHakudoshi Maya los saludaღ

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de 'Caída de lirios'. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Se tocará temas fuertes.

 **Disclaimer:** Amour sucré le pertenece a ChiNoMiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados para saciar mi cabeza.

* * *

 _"Un embarazo los unía y ahora ya no tenían nada"_

 _Ninguna madre está preparada para tener que sepultar a su hijo, menos cuando ni siquiera pudiste conocer el color de sus ojitos o el timbre de su voz..._

 _Me ardían los ojos de tanto llorar, los tenía hinchados y además, la amargura de ver a Nathaniel sentado en una esquina de la sala. Sé que él no tenía para nada la culpa de lo que pasó con nuestro hijo, pero en esos momentos no quería verlo; él no lloró en ningún momento, sólo hacía un gesto de tristeza pero no derramó ninguna lágrima por mi bebé. ¿Acaso no le dolía? No podía evitar pensar un montón de cosas totalmente horribles, es que tal vez a él no le dolía la muerte de nuestra criatura; después de todo jamás fue mi pareja y quedé embarazada en un mal momento._

 _El doctor me dijo que me quedara por los próximos dos días, ya que debían estar al tanto de la cesárea que me habían practicado. Además, me entregarían el cuerpo de mi hijo. Cada vez que sentía el dolor en la parte baja de mi vientre a causa de la herida no podía evitar pensar que ese dolor no se comparaba en nada con todo el dolor del aborto espontáneo que sufrí. Esa punzada, esa sangre en las sábanas, el cuerpo frío de mi hijo... nunca nada me dolió tanto como eso._

 _Eran cerca de las una de la tarde cuando una enfermera me había llevado una bandeja con el almuerzo, sólo la miré por unos minutos y me di cuenta que lo que menos quería en esos momentos era comer algo. Puse una de mis manos en mi vientre vacío y cerré mis ojos, sólo quería dormir y tal vez en mis sueños poder imaginarme a mi precioso bebé._

—Émi... — _Era la voz de Nathaniel_ — debes comer algo.

 _Entreabrí mis ojos y le di una mirada de desprecio_ —No quiero comer. Déjame dormir...

 _Sólo me miró con seriedad y se sentó junto a mí. Su cara me dio a entender que no me insistiría, cerré mis ojos y lentamente caí en un sueño profundo._

 _Las noches eran lo peor, despertaba varias veces por todos los demonios que me atormentaban. Se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena, mis piernas totalmente manchadas con mi sangre, mi camisón, el muslo de Nathaniel... todo con ese líquido; pero en otras ocasiones soñaba que mi hijito me miraba y me sonreía, me alzaba sus manitos para que lo tomase y justo cuando iba a hacerlo... despertaba. Lloraba durante la madrugada rogando por poder permanecer dormida, poder disfrutar a mi criatura que seguía viva en mi cabeza._

 _\- . . . -_

 _P O V. NATHANIEL_

 _Al llegar a mi departamento me dirigí a la cocina para abrir la botella de vino que había comprado en el camino. Tomé un vaso y la botella, los llevé al comedor y me serví un poco._

 _Bebí. Bebí por que no encontraba otra manera de cubrir el dolor que sentía. No quedé satisfecho sólo con un vaso, tomé uno tras otro, tanto que perdí la cuenta de cuanto fue lo que bebí._

 _Se me vinieron tantas imágenes a mi cabeza, desde que conocí a Émi, hasta la primera vez que la tomé. Aunque no éramos amigos coincidimos en la misma fiesta y ya que nos conocíamos desde el instituto bailamos toda la noche... y luego nos fuimos a mi departamento. Estando ahí nos besamos con tanta pasión, la tomé en mis brazos con sus preciosas piernas nívea rodeando mi cintura y me la llevé así, sin controlarnos, hasta mi habitación. No tardamos mucho en desnudarnos y pude ver su cuerpo. Sus pechos que, en el instituto eran pequeños, habían crecido con el pasar de los años. La besé por todas partes donde pude, no recuerdo haber dejado algún espacio sin besar. El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, nuestros gemidos, caricias, mordidas._

 _¿Qué pasó al día siguiente? Hablamos con tanta naturalidad, me agradeció por haberle servido desayuno y continuamos diciendo estupideces. Antes de que ella se fuera dejamos en claro que el tener relaciones no era ninguna atadura para estar juntos, que sólo lo haríamos para liberar tensiones. Es que me comportaba tan natural con ella, aunque aún así no la amaba._

 _Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza es que quería dinero, la idea de ser papá me aterrorizaba y prefería que fuera una mentira sólo por ambición. Me arrepiento tanto que en un principio más de una vez me sentí agobiado por el embarazo de Émi y rogaba por que sólo fuera una pesadilla y despertar._

 _¿Y ahora? Mi hijo ya no estaba..._

 _No me di cuenta y la botella de vino ya estaba vacía. Apreté los puños con fuerza y lancé con fuerza el vaso contra una pared, se hizo añicos... igual que mi corazón cuando recibí la noticia de la muerte de mi bebé. Mordí mis labios y sentía húmedas mis mejillas a causa de unas incontrolables lágrimas que se escaparon._

 _Antes me disgustaba un poco la idea de que Émi fuese la mamá de mi hijo, pero desde que la vi llorando con el alma tan destrozada, la manera en que besaba el rostro de nuestro hijo y la fuerza con la que me abrazaba cuando se llevaron su cuerpecito; nunca tuve esa sensación de vacío en mi pecho, hasta que vi que no sólo había llevado al pequeño en su vientre... sino que también lo amó con todo su corazón._

 _\- . . . -_

 _Una mano acariciaba mi cabello, fue eso lo que me separó de mis sueños en esa ocasión. Mis ojos brillaron luego de ver a mis dos grandes amigos, Rosalya acariciaba con ternura entre mi frente y mi flequillo, mientras que Alexy me miraba con una enorme sonrisa._

—Buenos días bella durmiente — _Dijo Alexy._

 _Sentí mis ojos llorosos y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía por la herida en la parte baja de mi vientre me senté en la camilla y abracé a mi querida albina. Rosa acarició mi cabello y simplemente no pude evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo, era un alivio tenerlos conmigo en ese difícil momento._

 _Esperaron pacientemente hasta que me tranquilizara y luego de eso pudimos hablar, les conté con detalles todo lo que sucedió y en más de un momento volvía a llorar... obviamente no sólo hablamos de mí y de lo que sucedió con mi hijo. Rosalya me contó también acerca de su hija que ya tenía tres años, sin duda el amor que se tenían ella y Leigh era tan puro como el mismo viento. Alexy también estaba feliz, con el tiempo el logró olvidar a Kentin y conoció a un chico en la universidad, ya llevaban cinco años juntos y estaban planeando adoptar un niño. Me alegraba mucho poder escuchar sus anécdotas graciosas, pudieron sacarme más de una sonrisa y por unos momentos poder desconectarme del dolor de mi pecho._

—¿Cómo está tu relación con Nathaniel? — _Preguntó Rosa._

—Por el momento es totalmente nula... — _Tragué saliva y mordí mi labio inferior_ — por cierto, ¿No saben de algún departamento?

—¿Qué pasó con el tuyo?

—Llegaron personas ahí, como eran más el dueño no dudó en arrendarles de inmediato... además él creía que me quedaría por mucho más tiempo con Nath.

—¿Nathaniel te ha dicho algo de su departamento? — _Preguntó Alexy_ — Ya sabes, algo como que te fueras...

 _Negué con mi cabeza._

—¿Y entonces?

—Desde un principio él y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que me quedaría en su departamento por que quería estar al tanto de mi embarazo — _Hice una pausa_ — Mi hijo murió... lo único que nos unía se fue, no hay razón para que yo siga ahí. Por eso les pregunto, ¿No saben de algún departamento?

 _Ambos se miraron por unos minutos con una expresión algo seria, ya sabía lo que estaban pensando pero aún así me dio igual._

—No sé de ningún departamento, Émi — _Dijo Rosalya._

—Yo tampoco, pero en el nuestro hay una habitación desocupada... si quieres puedes quedarte ahí.

 _Alexy me dio una de esas sonrisas de las que hacía para levantarme los ánimos._

—No... no quiero estorbar. Sólo voy a estar incomodando en tu relación con Joshua.

—¿Cómo crees? Jamás nos estorbarías, Joshua sabe cuanto nos apoyaste en nuestra relación...

 _Acepté, ya que de otra manera el único lugar que me quedaba era la casa de mis papás y ellos ni siquiera sabían que había perdido a mi hijo. Si llegaba a su casa con maletas y sin pancita quién sabe qué les pasaría, estaban tan entusiasmados con la venida de su primer nieto._

 _Sólo tenía que esperar a que terminasen los dos días para decírselo a Nathaniel._

* * *

Eso es todo, no lo hice tan largo porque estoy falta de tiempo.

Además estoy escribiendo otro proyecto más, pero no lo subiré hasta terminar éste.

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que les haya gustado.

ღUn saludo y besos de Hakudoshi Mayaღ


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

ღHakudoshi Maya los saludaღ

Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de 'Caída de lirios'. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Se tocará temas fuertes.

 **Disclaimer:** Amour sucré le pertenece a ChiNoMiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados para saciar mi cabeza.

* * *

 _"Nunca se vieron tan perdidos"_

 _Los días transcurrieron fríos, cuando por fin me dieron el alta en el hospital me sentía tan adolorida. Física como psicológicamente._

 _Siempre pensé que cuando diera a luz a mi hijo sería el día más feliz de mi vida, que el día que me dieran el alta saldría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mi bebé en mis brazos. Ésto fue totalmente distinto a mi sueño. Nath llamó a una funeraria pidiendo un ataúd de no más de treinta centímetros, ya que mi hijo medía apenas veinticinco. Rosa me dio una linda ropita. Era hermoso, se veía precioso con una ropa que le quedaba demasiado grande, pero daba igual, ya que nunca más tendría que quitársela. Mi criatura salió del hospital en un pequeñísimo ataúd, no arropado con una abrigada manta._

 _Fue horrible estar en la sepultura de mi hijo. Desde pequeños tenemos en claro que son los hijos quienes tienen que sepultar a sus padres, pero no al revés, un padre no debería estar en el entierro de su hijo._

 _"Nathan" Sí, ese fue el nombre que le dimos. En cuanto nos enteramos que tendríamos un niñito, enseguida pensamos en su nombre..._

 _Fue unos de los días más sombríos de mi vida, lloré y lloré. El dolor me estaba matando..._

 _\- . . . -_

 _Llegué al departamento de Nathaniel y me metí rápidamente a la habitación, aún estaba adolorida por la cicatriz en la parte baja de mi vientre; me senté en la orilla de la cama y suspiré con agobio. Me sentía vacía. Sin fuerzas. Sin ganas de nada._

 _Quería entender por qué tuvo que pasar todo eso, ¿Por qué murió mi hijo? Nunca nos dieron una respuesta, sólo dijeron que fue un aborto espontáneo pero nada más. Nunca odié tanto mi cuerpo, no fui capaz de gestar bien a Nathan y esa era la peor tortura que me hacía mi cabeza. Cada vez que sentía el dolor de la cesárea me decía a mí misma que eso era lo que me merecía como mínimo, esa era mi cruel recompensa._

 _Agarré un bolso, el mismo que usé para mudarme al departamento de Nathaniel y lo dejé sobre la cama, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía comencé a guardar mi ropa y sin quererlo ya estaba llorando nuevamente. A la sepultura de mi hijo fueron sólo nuestros amigos más cercanos y Ámber, nunca había visto una mirada más irónica como la de ella cuando pusieron a Nathan dentro de ese agujero. Yo sabía que a ella le importaba un pepino que su sobrino haya muerto, de echo, para ella mejor. Cuando le dimos la noticia a la familia de Nathaniel, su madre se puso muy contenta y su papá a pesar de haber permanecido con una expresión seria también estaba feliz de que su hijo por fin haya echado raíces. Ambos se comportaron amables conmigo, a excepción de Ámber que incluso me miró con rotundo desprecio y dijo: "¡Vaya!, hasta que amarraste a mi hermano". Obviamente Nath no estaba presente en ese momento._

 _Las lágrimas seguían cesando, me dolía tanto que mis papás no hayan estado presente en el funeral de su nieto. Me ardía el pecho mentirles. En esos momentos lo único que quería era llorar entre los fuertes brazos de mi papá y los consoladores besos de mi mamá, se los diría en algún momento, claro, pero en el momento preciso._

 _Nathaniel entró a la habitación y me miró con asombro._

—¿Qué haces? — _Se acercó a mí._

—¿No ves? — _Sequé mis lágrimas con la yema de mis dedos e intenté hablar con mis pocas fuerzas vivas_ —, Estoy empacando.

—Émi, no empieces... Dame acá — _Me intentó quitar la ropa que tenía en mis manos, pero hice un ademán de violencia y tomé con brusquedad mi bolso._

—Tú no empieces. Me voy. Está más que decidido.

 _Frunció el entrecejo, en verdad se veía molesto._

—Desde un principio llegamos al acuerdo de que la única razón por la que me quedaría aquí era mi embarazo, pero ya ves — _Sonreí irónica, incluso las lágrimas querían volver_ —, Te quitaste un peso de encima. Nathan ya no está, lo único que te amarraba duerme pacíficamente y para siempre.

—No seas injusta.

—No lo soy, estoy haciendo lo que tú pediste en un principio. ¿Ahora estás feliz? Esto querías. Eres libre, Nathaniel — _Otra vez estaba derramando lágrimas. No me di cuenta de lo cruel que estaba siendo con él._

—¡Escúchame! — _Alzó la voz._ _Me agarró de mis brazos y me hizo mirarlo a la cara, él nunca había actuado así conmigo_ — Deja de ser tan presuntuosa. Nathan también era mío. Es tanto mi hijo como tuyo. No sabes cuánto me duele su pérdida, ¿Crees que por que no estoy llorando como tú me da igual? Yo también lo amo y lo perdí.

 _La impresión fue tanta que incluso dejé de llorar, mi mandíbula temblaba y mis párpados se habían extendido. Me soltó suavemente, lo oí susurrar una disculpa y bajó la cabeza. Mordí mis labios sin quitar mi vista de encima, chasqueó la lengua y salió de la habitación, incluso escuché el estruendoso portazo que dio en la sala de estar. Claro está que no lo detuve._

 _Lloré. Cada vez que mi mente sentía el vacío de la habitación, volvían esas imágenes de mi hijo. Agarré el bolso decidida y abandoné el departamento, me dolía mucho la parte baja de mi vientre cuando caminaba, por lo que tomé un taxi que me llevase hasta el departamento de Alexy; no tenía muchas fuerzas como para conducir mi automóvil._

 _\- . . . -_

 _Pasó un mes desde lo sucedido. Comencé a trabajar y volví a la universidad, varios amigos que había echo allí me preguntaron qué pasó; repetir nuevamente la historia me resultaba doloroso y como era de esperarse volvía a llorar. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido y eso en cierto modo era algo bueno para mí, ya que así evitaba estar torturándome, sólo debía estar al pendiente de mis clases, de la cafetería en la que trabajaba y de intentar conciliar el sueño por las noches. Alexy y Joshua en ocasiones me esperaban para cenar, ya que si no lo hacían definitivamente no comía. Bajé más de quince kilos. Prefería trabajar, estudiar o dormir antes que comer; por lo que los chicos decidieron esperarme para la cena._

 _También caí en el odio a mirarme a un espejo. Cuando lo hacía por las mañanas para arreglarme un poco el cabello me asqueaba de mi reflejo, mis ojos la mayor parte del tiempo estaban hinchados y mis labios partidos, pero lo más doloroso era mirar mi cuerpo. Es de imaginarse con eso que ducharme era una tortura para mí, ya que cuando enjuagaba mi estómago sentía inmensas ganas de gritar por saber que mi vientre plano era culpable de la pérdida de mi hijo. En una ocasión lloré y gemí de dolor, me di varios golpes en el estómago con mucha rabia y a causa del escándalo los chicos entraron al baño sin siquiera preguntar, Joshua me envolvió con una toalla y Alexy me abrazó con fuerza; me sentía avergonzada, pero el dolor en mi pecho era más grande._

 _Me insistieron mucho en que tenía que ir a psicólogo, pero era más que obvio que me negaría. No estaba dispuesta a repetirle la dolorosa historia de mi hijo a un extraño que lo más probable era decirme lo que todos decían, estaba cansada de escuchar una y otra vez estupideces como 'destino' o 'quizá esto fue para mejor'. ¿Qué se creen? Bolas de insensibles. No había nada de mejor en que Nathan haya muerto, tenía el alma totalmente destrozada e incluso me dolía el corazón para algo tan simple como respirar..._

 _Esa tarde cuando salí de la cafetería recibí una llamada del hospital, rodeé mis ojos angustiada; no quería contestar. Por otro lado, lo que provenía del hospital también estaba relacionado con Nathan, así que sin darle más vueltas y antes que cortasen, contesté._

—¿Señora Émi? — _"Por supuesto que sí, idiota" sí, eso quería contestar. ¡Obvio que era yo!_

—Sí

—Necesitamos que se presente mañana por la mañana.

—¿Y para qué sería? Yo estudio por las mañanas y en las tardes trabajo.

—Es algo importante, tenemos información y demás del pequeño Nathan Blanchet Steel.

 _Tragué saliva sonoramente, me fue imposible decir hasta la más mínima palabra._

—Es necesario que usted y su esposo estén presentes

 _¿Mi esposo? ¡Sí, claro! El día en que ese tipo y yo consumamos matrimonio será en el límite de mi locura. Sólo le dije que contara con nosotros y le colgué._

 _Me subí a mi vehículo y encendí el motor con toda la paciencia del mundo, hacía un mes en que no me detenía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado... Mordí mis labios, quizá angustiada por la pequeña estupidez que se cruzó por mi cabeza, es cierto que lo que menos quería en esos momentos era ver a Nathaniel, por otro lado me hacía falta mirarlo a la cara ya que de algún modo aún sentía culpa por lo dura que fui con él la última vez que nos vimos. Además, debía informarle sobre la citación que nos hizo la secretaria del hospital. No era justo para nada si le negaba esa información a él, después de todo, me gustara o no, Nathaniel es el papá de Nathan._

 _Conduje con mi mente totalmente repleta de pensamientos. Conduje angustiada. Se sentía horrible la sensación de querer verlo..._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que les haya gustado.

ღUn saludo y besos de Hakudoshi Mayaღ


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

ღHakudoshi Maya los saludaღ

Aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo de 'Caída de lirios'. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Se tocará temas fuertes.

 **Disclaimer:** Amour sucré le pertenece a ChiNoMiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados para saciar mi cabeza.

* * *

 _"Lirios"_

 _Encendí la radio para no incrustarme profundamente en mis pensamientos, tenía la cabeza ya tupida. Me sentía angustiada y en cierta forma ansiosa por saber qué querían decirnos de Nathan, desde hacía un mes que lo único que mi cabeza tenía en claro es que mi precioso bebé ya no estaba en mi vientre y tampoco durmiendo en una cunita junto a mi cama. De lo otro que sabía era de los cambios que tuvo mi cuerpo luego de haber tenido a mi hijo, jamás pensé que en tan sólo un mes me afectaría tanto físicamente._

 _Tuve suerte de que el bolso con el que me trasladé al departamento de Alexy no estuviese tan pesado, de otro modo se pudo haber abierto la incisión; cabe decir que al llegar Alexy me regañó bastante. "¡A penas saliste del hospital se te ocurre pasar malos ratos y además cargar un bolso!" Me repitió más de dos veces lo mismo._

 _Es cierto que me descuidé luego de la cesárea, quizá fue a propósito..._

 _¡Oh, estúpidas canciones lentas! Apagué la radio. Mi mente lo único que estaba haciendo era torturarme._

 _\- . . . -_

 _Toqué la puerta nerviosa, temía que cuando me viera me botara sin siquiera escucharme. El papá de mi hijo fallecido abrió con una faz seria, al verme sus ojos se ampliaron; no esperaba verme, obvio. La última vez que nos vimos él estaba muy furioso, le dije cosas hirientes y además, me marché de su departamento._

—Émi... — _Musitó mi nombre_ — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Podemos hablar?

 _Asintió y se hizo para atrás abriendo más la puerta, entré con cierta timidez y mis manos sujetando mi pequeña cartera; con su mano me señaló uno de los sofás._

—¿De dónde vienes? — _Me preguntó y antes de que pudiera contestar, prosiguió_ — ¿No sabes lo delicada que es una cesárea? Deberías estar en tu casa, descansando.

—Estaba trabajando...

—¿Qué?

—No hago nada que me ponga en riesgo, sólo soy la cajera.

—Émi, cualquier fuerza que hagas o si descuidas la herida de la incisión puede abrirse.

 _¡Claro que lo sé!_ —Sí, no te preocupes Nathaniel... — _Pude haber dicho quizás "Yo estoy bien", pero era una enorme mentira. Llevaba más de un mes sin estar bien._

 _Mis pensamientos estaban todos alborotados, no sabía cómo empezar la conversación con él. Mirarlo era abrir aún más las heridas que no cicatrizaban. Pude sentir mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, sólo con el echo de mirar ese departamento... ese lugar donde tantas veces tomó mi cuerpo y claro, concebimos a Nathan; ese lugar donde prácticamente parecíamos una pareja casada, sólo que sin amor. Me incrusté en aquellos recuerdos, el primer beso que nos dimos que tuvo "sentimiento", la patada de mi hijo, horas antes de que su corazón pequeñito dejara de latir. Todo. Mi cabeza era similar a una batidora de pensamientos. Y los pensamientos eran como crueles dagas clavándose una y otra vez._

 _Nathaniel me observó por unos minutos, se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua._ —Toma, necesitas tranquilizarte.

 _Recibí el vaso y bebí. Inhalé profundo hasta poder controlar las lágrimas y luego exhalé._

—Hoy me llamaron del hospital — _Dije un poco más calmada_ —, dijeron que necesitaban que nos presentáramos mañana por la mañana allá.

—¿Nosotros? Tal vez quieren revisar como va tu cesárea, es obvio que nos citen ya que creerán que somos esposos y que tengo que acompañarte.

—No. Nathaniel... tienen algo que decirnos sobre nuestro hijo

 _Al escuchar lo último pude notar que tragó saliva y sus ojos de algún modo tomaron un brillo. Eso me hizo sentir aún peor. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decirle cosas tan crueles? ¿Cómo fui tan ciega como para no darme cuenta que Nathaniel también estaba sufriendo? Él tenía razón, era una presuntuosa. El dolor se apoderó de mí y provocó un odio contra él; es injusto. Aún así, él se preocupaba por mí... ¿Cómo sabía él que una cesárea era muy delicada? Quizás había investigado sobre eso._

—¿Irás? — _Pregunté._

—Por supuesto — _Respondió sin pensarlo_ —, todo lo que tenga relación con Nathan es importante para mí.

—Así veo... — _Pausé unos minutos_ — Nath, necesito decirte algo sobre aquel día en que me fui de tu departamento. Sobre todo lo cruel que te dije.

—Émi, no te preocupes. Eso ya pasó.

—Por favor.

 _Me miró por un momento y luego suspiró_ —Te escucho.

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo. — _Tomé sus manos entre las mías, luego de haber dejado el vaso con agua en la mesita central. Sus ojos ambarinos me miraban con fijeza. Por un momento pensé, ¿Así hubiese tenido los ojitos mi Nathan? Jamás lo sabré_ — Ese día te dije muchas cosas que no debí, sin querer te herí y te juro que eso no me deja tranquila. Sé que mi hijo desde el cielo debe sentirse triste por el hecho de que su mamá y su papá parecen perro y gato. — _Sollocé_ — De verdad lo siento tanto, tú tenías razón... el dolor de haber perdido a Nathan me cegó y no pude darme cuenta que tú también estabas, o mejor dicho, estás sufriendo. Él no era sólo mío. También era tu bebé. Un pedacito de ti.

 _En verdad estaba convertida en toda una llorona. Me miró por unos minutos más y luego, quitó sus manos de las mías para que lo soltase, por un segundo creí que me mandaría al diablo. Puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, me acercó a él. Me estaba abrazando... Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y con cierta timidez, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mis dedos rozaban su rubio cabello, ese que me recordaba tanto a las claras pelusitas que tenía mi hijo en su cabecita cuando me entregaron su cuerpo._

 _Sentí sus manos apretarme con fuerza_ —Estás tan delgada... — _Susurró. La última vez que vio y sintió mi cuerpo yo estaba embarazada. Cuando me abrazó en el hospital, yo aún tenía hinchado mi estómago_ —Cuida más de ti misma, por favor.

—Es tan difícil, Nathaniel. Sólo quiero olvidar todo esto, quisiera engañarme a mí misma y pensar al volver a casa que mi hijo está ahí, durmiendo en su cunita... — _Sentí una de sus manos acariciar vehemente mi espalda._

—Desahógate. Di todo lo que sientes. — _Murmuró._

 _Me sentí pésimo. ¿Cómo pude tratarlo tan mal? Dejé salir mi llanto más desgarrador. Gemí de dolor. No me importó que los vecinos pudiesen escuchar mi escándalo._ —¡Todo esto es mi culpa, Nath! No fui capaz de concebir bien a nuestro hijo. Cuando me dolía sólo me aguantaba, nunca me quejé. ¡Debí haberlo dicho! Tal vez pudieron haber hecho algo. ¡Mi hijo! ¡Necesito a mi hijo!

 _Apreté mi cabeza contra su hombro. Me empujó suavemente hacia atrás y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos._ —No es tu culpa, ¿Me entendiste? No lo es. — _Se acercó a mi rostro y besó mi frente._

 _Me tomó de la cintura y de un solo empujón, me subió a sus piernas. Parecía una niña por la facilidad que él manejaba mi cuerpo, hasta ése momento pude darme cuenta que estaba muy débil. No hice esfuerzo por bajarme, sólo volví a abrazarlo, retomando muy lentamente mi tranquilidad._

 _Hacía tanto que no teníamos un contacto físico como ése. La última vez que de nosotros nació un acto "romántico", fue la noche que perdí a mi hijo. Él besó mi pancita y también mis labios... aquella vez, fue la primera vez que sentí que le importaba a Nathaniel. Antes no. Siempre que teníamos sexo, sólo era eso. Besos vacíos, de vez en cuando felaciones, penetración y orgasmo. ¿Y luego? Simplemente sacaba su hombría, se duchaba, se vestía y se marchaba a la sala de estar a estudiar para la universidad. Punto. Eso era todo._

 _Jamás me dijo palabras cariñosas y siendo sincera, no las esperaba. Yo también mostraba indiferencia hacia él, pero no era un maldito robot, de modo que esperaba como mínimo, que al acabar el acto sexual me abrazara._

 _Cuando comencé a vivir con él, creí que eso terminaría; pero no fue así. Era todo igual. En la noche, él buscaba mi cuerpo y luego de conseguirlo, se volteaba para continuar durmiendo. Fue así hasta que comenzó a crecer mi estómago y entonces, no volvió a tocarme. Por las noches mientras dormía, se podría decir que me abrazaba inconscientemente. Yo lo tomaba como abrazos, aunque lo único que hacía era rodear mi cintura con su antebrazo y posar su mano en mi estómago._

 _Tal vez todo aquello hizo que mi vaso estuviese medio lleno y el perder a mi hijo, la gota que lo rebalsó. Tenía tanto rencor contra él que no me importó herirlo. Aún así, él me consolaba amablemente. Me sentí importante para él._

 _No necesitamos que nuestros labios se tocaran, sólo bastó sentarme en sus piernas y fundirnos en un abrazo tan cálido. Era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero, estaba agradecida que él fuese el papá de mi hijo._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que les haya gustado

ღUn saludo y beso de Hakudoshi Mayaღ


	5. capítulo 5

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

ღHakudoshi Maya los saludaღ

Aquí traigo el quinto y último capítulo de 'Caída de lirios'. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Agradezco a las personas que dejaron su opinión, de verdad me alegraba mucho recibir una pequeña huellita de su parte. Por supuesto, a los que se dieron el tiempo de leer, también les agradezco un montón. Me sorprendió mucho que mi fic tuviese una cantidad enorme de _views_ en el _traffic_.

Hice más corto el capítulo cuatro por que, aquí en el quinto, además de poner el capítulo también pondré el extra. Así que... sentí que sería mejor hacerlo de esta manera.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Se tocará temas fuertes.

 **Disclaimer:** Amour sucré le pertenece a ChiNoMiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados para saciar mi cabeza.

* * *

 _"Algo inesperado"_

 _Abrí mis ojos muy lentamente. No supe en qué momento me había quedado dormida. Bostecé y me giré hacia un molesto vibrar, el que para ser exacta, me había separado de mi sueño. Cogí mi celular, tenía más de diez mensajes de Alexy y sin contar las quince llamadas perdidas de Joshua. Con sólo mirar la cama y esas sábanas, pude darme cuenta que estaba aún en el departamento de Nathaniel._

—¿Sí? — _Contesté la llamada._

—¡Te atreves a contestarme tan calmada! — _Era Alexy. Me estaba gritando_ — ¡¿Cómo desapareces de la nada?! ¡Nos tenías con el alma en un hilo! ¡¿Dónde te fuiste después del trabajo?! ¡¿Sabías que puedes y deberías avisar?!

 _Solté una tenue risita_ —Tranquilízate, papá.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?!

—Hm, no...

—Son las una y media de la madrugada.

 _¿La una y media? Me sorprendió. Más que la hora exactamente fue no saber dónde estaba Nathaniel, él era de los tipos que se dormían tempranísimo o bien, madrugaba para estudiar._

—Siento preocuparte, Alexy. Vine al departamento de Nath, necesitaba informarle una cita que tenemos mañana en el hospital... al parecer tienen algo que decirnos de Nathan. No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida.

—Bueno, por lo menos sé que estás bien. ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando te vio?

—Normal. Eso creo... te daré más detalles cuando llegue a casa, ¿Está bien?

—Hm, vale. Vente con cuidado.

—Sí, sí, ya no te preocupes papi — _Sonreí y colgué la llamada._

 _Alexy era un hombre con un corazón gigante, el tiempo preparó perfectamente todo para que me diese cuenta lo que en verdad era un amigo. No era de aquellas personas falsas que con el pasar del tiempo se olvidan de ti o que les da igual dónde estés y lo que hagas con tu vida, sólo con los dedos de una mano puedes contar personas así. Soy tan afortunada por haberle encontrado y por formar parte de su vida._

 _Me levanté de la cama y acomodé en mis pies las adorables pantuflas de Nath, aún me encontraba algo adormitada. Solté un suave quejido, habían días en que la incisión me resultaba dolorosa, aunque jamás la tomé como una razón para dejar de hacer mi rutina diaria. Tal vez debí, pero la tecnología estaba tan avanzada que las cesáreas ya no eran como antes, obviamente seguían siendo de alto cuidado, pero no con los mismos riesgos._

 _Salí de la habitación con la esperanza de encontrarme a Nathaniel en el sofá o bien, en el comedor; pero no estaba. Giré mis ojos en dirección al baño, pero la luz estaba apagada. Caminé lentamente hasta la cocina y me lo encontré, preparando una taza de café._

—Ah, ya despertaste... ¿Estás bien?

 _Asentí_ —Lo siento, no me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida.

—No te preocupes. Ya te dije, deberías descansar más...

 _No contesté y me acerqué a él, me apoyé contra una de las encimeras y lo miré fijamente._

—Nathaniel

 _Me miró sin responder._

—Gracias...

—¿Por qué? — _Esbozó una sonrisa. Me quedé en silencio y correspondí su sonrisa._

 _Al parecer él había captado a lo que me refería, por lo que tomó una de mis manos con delicadeza; tal como le hacen a las princesas de cuentos, y besó mis nudillos. Me di cuenta... había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que sentí mariposas en el estómago. Sólo éramos compañeros de 'juegos', pero he de reconocer que meses antes que me enterase que estaba embarazada, había comenzado a notar lo lindo que era ése rubio._

 _Muy a pesar de que luego comenzó mi desprecio hacia él._

 _Nathaniel ya había comenzado a conquistar mi corazón y no me di cuenta, además, la actitud que había tomado tan empalagosa me confundía aún más._

 _Idiota..._

\- . . . -

 _Di un profundo suspiro._

 _Las blancas paredes y todas las maquinas de la pequeña salita del hospital me recordaba cuando estaba esperando a Nathan. Me senté frente al escritorio del médico junto a Nath, que por cierto, pasó sumamente temprano por mí._

 _Creí que nos atendería el doctor Takashi, sin embargo, el que se sentó frente a nosotros era otro médico, bastante panzón. Nos observó unos minutos y de uno de sus cajones, sacó un sobre; lo puso sobre el escritorio cerca de nosotros para que lo cogiéramos._

 _Mi mano estaba temblorosa, a pesar de que la mirada del médico era muy pasiva, temía lo que me encontrase dentro de ese envoltorio blanco. Al abrirlo, me encontré con varios papeles doblados, saqué el primero y cuando me dispuse a leerlo, sólo el título que tenía me provocó un nudo en la garganta. Me entregaron la causa de muerte de mi hijo. Respiré profundo para contener las lágrimas que querían salir._

 _Nathaniel al parecer notó cuánto me afectó ese primer papel y pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, obviamente sin dejar de leer el contenido._

—Se le practicó una autopsia al feto y... — _Justo cuando el médico se disponía a hablar, Nathaniel lo interrumpió._

—Nathan. — _El hombre miró desconcertado_ — Nuestro hijo se llama Nathan.

 _Esbozó una tenue sonrisa y prosiguió_ —Entiendo, lo siento mucho. Le practicamos una autopsia a Nathan y encontramos la causa de su muerte, fue una anormalidad en su cerebro. Si su bebé continuaba así tendría complicaciones e incluso, no hubiese podido nacer como un niño normal. Entiendo que ustedes hubiesen querido mil veces tener con vida a su pequeño, pero como médico puedo decirles que con el problema que venía Nathan, le hubiese costado mucho ser feliz. A él más que a ustedes. — _No pude aguantar y comencé a llorar_ — Su hijo ahora es un ángel que cuida de ustedes y eso debería alegrarles, el pequeño no tuvo que sufrir...

 _Luego de lo último se quedó en completo silencio. Nathaniel me abrazó con fuerza. Eran palabras duras para mí, sin embargo, sentí alivio... me sentí tranquila conmigo misma, después de culpar con tanta dureza mi cuerpo, pude entender que yo no era la total culpable de la muerte de mi bebé._

 _Inhalé profundo intentando controlar el llanto, necesitaba continuar revisando el contenido del sobre._ _Saqué un segundo papel doblado, mi sorpresa al abrirlo fue tanta que una sonrisa tímida se posó en mis labios._

 _En la parte superior de la hoja se encontraba el nombre completo de mi hijo y justo debajo de eso, dos pequeñas manitos y piecitos, y como si eso fuese poco agregaron un 'Para mamá y papá'. Mordí mis labios y sin importar que me estuviesen viendo, besé el papel, justo donde estaban marcadas las preciosas y muy pequeñitas manos de Nathan. Paseé la yema de mi dedo índice por todo el contorno de sus piecitos._

 _Dios... jamás creí que una hoja de papel pudiese hacerme sonreír de esa manera._

 _El médico esbozó una sonrisa_ —Es un gusto para mí presenciar esta escena... — _Pausó_ — unos padres jóvenes como ustedes, que a la vista se puede notar el amor que sienten por su bebé. Me hace pensar en la cantidad de mujeres que vienen en busca de una 'solución' y poner fin a las vidas que llevan dentro de ellas; sin embargo, a pesar de que su niño no esté ahora con ustedes, continúan amándolo ahora y para siempre...

 _No respondí. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Nath y contemplé por unos minutos más la hojita. Saqué el último papel y al momento de desdoblar me sentí lagrimeando nuevamente. Oh, llorona. Una fotografía pequeña de Nathan. Mi hijito precioso, después de un mes y días, volví a ver su carita... sólo que en una fotografía. Obviamente jamás olvidaría todos sus detalles y su rostro, pero verlo nuevamente me llenó de una manera inexplicable el corazón. Cielos, cuánto amaba a ese pedacito mío._

 _Nathaniel tragó saliva sonoramente. De reojo pude ver su expresión y de alguna manera, me di cuenta que estaba en la cima y de lo duro que se veía contenerse. Tal vez estaba haciéndose el fuerte para mantenerme firme a mí, no lo sé. Le entregué la fotografía y aún con lágrimas en mis ojos, sonreí._

—Mira Nath, nuestro bebé... — _acaricié suavemente su mejilla._

 _Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas._ —Es el niño más lindo del mundo... — _a penas y pudo decir antes de abrazarme y comenzar a llorar, sin gemir._

 _Acaricié su cabello de forma consoladora, estuve tanto tiempo pensando sólo en mí y de alguna manera eso hizo que controlara mi llanto, y me preocupara más de los sollozos del papá de mi hijo. El hombre mayor se levantó de su silla, se acercó a nosotros y puso una de sus manos en mi hombre y la otra, en el hombro de Nathaniel._

 _Estuvimos así por varios minutos... ese momento significó mucho para mí._

\- . . . -

 _Pasó el tiempo. El más doloroso de mi vida._

 _Cuando mis padres se enteraron de la muerte Nathan quedaron absolutamente destrozados, añoraban tanto la llegada de su primer nieto... además, lamentaban no haber estado conmigo en esos momentos de profundo dolor. Mi mamá había comprado ropita y cascabeles para mi bebé, y en cuanto de mi boca salieron las dolorosas palabras, abrazó toda esa ropa escogida quisquillosamente por ella. Mi papá primero se mostró molesto conmigo, ya que decía que muy a pesar de estar dolida debí de avisar. Pero luego me pidió disculpas por comportarse frío conmigo y me abrazó con sus protectores brazos, me gustaba tanto estar entre ellos._

 _Durante los meses transcurridos, los fines de semanas dejaron de ser de fiestas. Sábados y domingos, Nathaniel y yo nos íbamos a visitar la tumba de nuestro hijo, dejábamos rosas y nos sentábamos a platicar en frente. Contábamos nuestras anécdotas diarias, con la ilusión de que Nathan nos oía..._

 _Recuerdo que el día de las madres, Nathaniel pasó por mí como todos los fines de semana y manejaba con una gran sonrisa, aunque sus ojos parecían cansados. 'debió de pasarse la noche estudiando' pensé..._

 _Cuando llegamos había un ramo de lirios blancos sobre la sepultura, junto a él un sobre color rosa. Tomé la carta confundida y cuando la abrí sentí una alegría inmensa, esta vez las lágrimas eran de emoción. Un 'feliz día, mami' con una caligrafía cuidadosa, firmado con el nombre de mi bebé fue suficiente para alegrarme inimaginablemente el día. Nathaniel sonrió gustoso, tomó el ramo de lirios y me los entregó._

—Para la _mami_ más linda del mundo — _dijo. Lo abracé con fuerza._

 _Significó mucho para mí que haya tenido ese gesto, el saber que sus ojos cansados fueron por levantarse sumamente temprano para comprar el ramito de lirios, escribir la carta e ir a dejarla en la tumba de Nathan. Él sabía cuánto me dolía la llegada del día de las madres, ya que me sentía insegura, no sabía si considerarme madre o no; hasta ése momento._

\- . . . -

 _Llegó el aniversario de la muerte de Nathan._

 _El día más triste de mi vida, el día que conocí el amor más grande._

—Eras como una estrella, lo suficientemente brillante como para llenar nuestros corazones... pero eras como una estrellita fugaz que llegó a unir mi camino con el de tu papá, para luego irse en busca de otra constelación — _me arrodillé y acomodé cuidadosamente el ramo de lirios blancos sobre su tumba_ — mi pequeñito... inocencia, pureza y modestia. Ése es el significado de los lirios blancos. Ése es tu significado.

 _Nathaniel se arrodilló junto a mí y deslizó sus dedos por encima del nombre de nuestro hijo. Sonreí. Lo contemplé. Ése desquiciado hombre lo logró. El idiota ése me enamoró. Tal vez se piense que es absurdo, pero aunque suene estúpido así pasó; me embaracé de Nathaniel, nos odiamos, comenzamos a estimarnos luego de vivir juntos, perdimos a nuestro bebé, lo detesté y el tiempo dio vuelta los papeles... nos enamoramos después de habernos convertido en padres de Nathan._

 _El rubio ése se dio cuenta y se volteó para mirarme, sonrió como siempre lo hacía y se acercó muy despacio a mí. Mi hijo fue testigo de un beso lleno de ternura, de un beso romántico._

 _Al momento de separarnos, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Nath y contemplo los hermosos lirios. Estuvimos así por casi media hora, hasta que Nathaniel tomó una de mis manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos._

—Te amo... — _Murmuré._

—¿Qué? No te oí, lo siento — _Sonrió. Oh, si será estúpido si creía que yo repetiría esas palabras._

—Lo oíste perfectamente.

—No lo hice, enserio.

—Mentiroso.

 _Soltó una risita._

—Émi... — _Dijo mi nombre con una ternura que me derritió._

—¿Hm?

—Yo también te amo...

 _Hice una mueca_ —¡Ves que sí me oíste! — _Nathaniel pellizcó mi mejilla y sonrió_ — No me pellizques. ¡Nathan te está mirando! ¡Está siendo testigo de cómo molestas a su mamá!

 _Me tomó de la nuca, lo que provocó que me quedara en absoluto silencio y con mucho cuidado, volvió a besar mis labios._

 _Jamás lo pensé. Aunque para mí era un sufrimiento perenne, pude 'entender' que la muerte de Nathan tal vez fue un tirón de orejas para mí y Nathaniel. Siempre me haría falta mi hijo, pero comprendí qué era a lo que todos se referían cuando me decían 'es algo que tuvo que pasar', por que gracias a él, pude entender que Nath era el hombre de mi vida. Por que gracias a él, me di cuenta de lo fuerte que era. Si el dolor inimaginable de haber perdido a mi bebé no me mató, nada más lo haría... ningún sufrimiento sería tan fuerte como ése._

 _Gracias a Nathan crecí, maduré, entendí. Gracias a Nathan conocí el amor. Gracias a Nathan... hoy soy feliz._

 **:::Extra:::**

 _Bostecé. La luz del sol penetraba por la ventana que la noche anterior, olvidé cubrir con la cortina floreada. Aunque eso no fue precisamente lo que me despertó, sino, el toque de unos pequeños deditos en mi mejilla. Sonreí con mucha ternura._

—Buenos días, mi amor — _Susurré._

 _Mi pequeña hija de cinco años me obsequió una enorme sonrisa, mostrándome el dientecito menos de su boca. Ése que con tanto entusiasmo puso debajo de su almohada y que por cierto fue el culpable de que mi niña se durmiera más tarde ése día, ya que quería atrapar al hada de los dientes con las manos en la masa._

 _Acaricié su carita. En el mundo no existía algo más maravilloso para mí que ver su rostro al despertar. Sus grandes ojos, con el mismo color que los míos, y su cabello largo y rubio... como su papá. Era perfectamente maravillosa. Además era una niñita muy consentida, ya que teniendo su propia habitación y una cuna preciosa de color rosita, disfrutaba de dormir entre Nathaniel y yo. No me molestaba en absoluto, pero a veces, cuando mi esposo y yo nos disponíamos a 'jugar', nuestra niña lloraba desde su cunita para que la fuésemos a buscar._

 _Cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, no pude evitar sentir tanto miedo. Era horrible pensar que se podía repetir lo de Nathan. Sin embargo, cuando abrí mis piernas estando acostada en mi cama_ — _ya que se me rompió la bolsa_ — _y pujé con todas mis fuerzas, para por fin oír el llanto enternecedor de mi pequeña Natalie, me sentí con un alivio inmenso._

 _Natalie era mi vida, la luz de mis ojos, mi todo... Nathaniel y yo creamos en ella la costumbre de ir a visitar los fines de semana a su hermanito. Conforme iba creciendo, cada vez se emocionaba más por que llegase el fin de semana, por ser ella quien escogiera los lirios para su hermano mayor. Eso era un orgullo para mí. Quería que lo entendiera de alguna manera, no quería que Nathan se convirtiera en 'el bebé que mamá perdió' , quería que Natalie se refiriera a él como 'hermano'. Yo por siempre llevaría la cicatriz de la cesárea, una marca de lo que sucedió. Y más que la cicatriz de mi cuerpo, la de mi corazón era la que siempre me haría recordar a mi hijo._

 _Me senté con dificultad en la cama y bostecé por segunda vez, justo cuando me disponía a levantarme, una mano grande me jaló de vuelta a la cama._

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

 _Natalie comenzó a reír. Oh, sí. Muy gracioso ése hombre._

—¡Nathaniel! trátame con delicadeza, idiota.

 _Mi hija cubrió su boca y miró a Nath en señal de 'acuso'. Nathaniel la imitó cubriendo su boca con su mano, para luego fruncir el ceño._

—Pero qué palabrotas le estás enseñando a MI hija.

—¿Qué? ¿TU hija? Es más mía que tuya.

—Siento decepcionarte, esposa mía, pero el que puso la _semillita_ fui yo.

—Pero yo la llevé en mi vientre y te recuerdo que, estoy llevando una tercer _semillita_ tuya dentro de mí. Así que me tratas con más amor por que sí.

 _Sonreí mientras acariciaba mi estómago crecido._

 _Nathaniel suspiró_ —Mujer malcriada.

 _Ya contaba con siete meses de embarazo. El día que me dirían el sexo de mi bebé, Nathaniel tuvo un problema en el trabajo y no pudo acompañarme al hospital. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando volvió a casa y, mientras que Natalie traía dos globos celestes en sus manos, yo envolví mi estómago con una cinta del mismo color celeste y en medio, escrito bien grande 'Es un niño'. Fue tanta su emoción que hasta lloró... igual que yo cuando estaba en el hospital._

 _Natalie también estaba muy emocionada, incluso dijo que compartiría fines de semana con su hermanito pequeño y que permitiría que el escogiese_ — _sólo en ocasiones_ — _los lirios para Nathan._

 _No podía estar más feliz..._

 _En algún momento lo dije: 'el día en que ése tipo y yo consumamos matrimonio, será el límite de mi locura'. Claro que sí. Llegué a mi límite y era inmensamente feliz._

 _Nathaniel tomó mi mentón y besó la comisura de mis labios, Natalie cubrió sus ojitos sonrojada._

—Ew, no hagan eso...

 _Reí. Nathaniel rió. Natalie frunció el ceño. Mi bebé se movió. Y Nathan... pues él nos iluminó. Él era los lirios._

* * *

Lo hice... *inserte música de victoria* ¡terminé!

¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!

Espero que les haya gustado este fic y dejar su huellita.

ღUn saludo y beso de Hakudoshi Mayaღ


End file.
